List of films: E
E * E'': (2006 & 2017) * ''E.A. — Extraordinary Accident (1958) * E.D.N.Y. (2003 TV) * Emancipation (2011) * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982) Ea-El * Each Dawn I Die (1939) * The Eagle: (1925 & 2011) * Eagle Eye (2008) * Eagle Flute (2009) * The Eagle Has Landed (1976) * Eagle of the Night (1928) * The Eagle of the Sea (1926) * Eagle vs Shark (2007) * The Eagle's Talons (1923) * Early to Bed (1928) * Early Spring (1956) * Early Summer (1951) * The Earrings of Madame de... (1953) * Earth: (1930, 1996, 1998 & 2007) * Earth Days (2009) * Earth vs. the Flying Saucers (1956) * Earth Girls Are Easy (1988) * Earth vs. the Spider (1958) * Earth's Man (1917) * Earthquake (1974) * The East (2013) * East Is East (1999) * East of Eden (1955) * East Lynne (1916) * East Palace, West Palace (1996) * The East is Red (1965) * East Side Kids (1940) * East Side Story (2006) * Easter Parade (1948) * Eastern Promises (2007) * An Eastern Westerner (1920) * Easy A (2010) * Easy Come, Easy Go (1967) * Easy Living (1937) * Easy Money (1983) * Easy Rider (1969) * Easy Street (1917) * Easy Virtue: (1928 & 2008) * Eat (1963) * Eat Drink Man Woman (1994) * Eat Hot Tofu Slowly (2005) * Eat Pray Love (2010) * Eat the Rich (1987) * Eat Your Makeup (1968) * Eaten Alive (1977) * Eaten Alive! (1980) * Eating Out (2004) * Eating Out 2: Sloppy Seconds (2006) * Eating Raoul (1982) * Eaux d'artifice (1953) * Echelon Conspiracy (1962) * The Echo of Thunder (1998) (TV) * Eclipse: (1962 & 1994) * The Eclipse (2009) * Eclipse de sol (1943) * Ecstasy (1933) * Ed (1996) * Ed Gein (2000) * Ed Wood (1994) * La Edad del amor (1954) * Edad difícil (1956) * Eddie and the Cruisers (1983) * Eddie and the Cruisers II: Eddie Lives! (1989) * Eddie Murphy Delirious (1983) * Eddie Murphy Raw (1987) * Eddie's Million Dollar Cook-Off (2003) (TV) * The Eddy Duchin Story (1956) * Eden Log (2007) * Eden Valley (1994) * The Edge (1997) * Edge of the City (1957) * Edge of Darkness: (1943 & 2010) * Edge of Doom (1950) * The Edge of Heaven (2007) * Edge of Innocence (2016) * The Edge of Love (2008) * Edge of Seventeen (1998) * Edges of the Lord (2000) * Edge of Tomorrow (2014) * Edición extra (1949) * Edie & Thea: A Very Long Engagement (2009) * Edipo Alcalde (1996) * Edison (2005) * Edison Bugg's Invention (1916) * Edison, the Man (1940) * Edison, Marconi & Co. (1928) * Edmond (2005) * EDtv (1999) * Educating Rita (1983) * An Education (2009) * The Education of Charlie Banks (2007) * Education of a Prince (1927) * The Edukators (2004) * Edvard Munch (1953) * Edward II (1991) * Edward Scissorhands (1990) * Edward, My Son (1949) * Eegah (1962) * Efectos secundarios (2006) * Effi Briest (1974) * The Egg and I (1947) * Eggs (1995) * The Egyptian (1954) * Eien no 1/2 (1987) * Eierdiebe (2003) * Eiga ST Aka to Shirō no Sōsa File (2015) * The Eiger Sanction (1975) * Eight Below (2006) * Eight Crazy Nights (2002) * Eight Days a Week (1997) * The Eighth House (2014) * Eight Legged Freaks (2002) * Eight Men Out (1988) * Eight Thousand Li of Cloud and Moon (1947) * The Eighth Day (1997) * Eijanaika (1981) * Der Einstein des Sex (1999) * Ek Aur Ek Gyarah (2003) * Ek Deewana Tha (2013) * Ek Villain (2015) * Ek Chhotisi Love Story (2002) * Ek Khiladi Ek Haseena (2005) * Ek Thi Daayan (2013) * Ek Ladki Ko Dekha Toh Aisa Laga (2019) * Ek Ladka Ek Ladki (1992) * Ek Tha Tiger (2012) * Eko Eko Azarak: Wizard of Darkness (1995) * Él (1953) * Elanne Starlight (2016) * Election: (1999 & 2005) * Election 2 (2006) * Electra (1962) * Electra Glide in Blue (1973) * Electric Dragon 80.000 V (2001) * Electric Dreams (1984) * The Electric Horseman (1979) * The Electric Kool-Aid Acid Test (2009) * Electric Shadows (2004) * Electronic Labyrinth: THX 1138 4EB (1967) * Un Elefante color ilusión (1970) * Elegy (2008) * Elektra (2005) * Elektra Luxx (2010) * The Element of Crime (1984) * Elena and Her Men (1956) * Elephant (2003) * Elephant Boy (1937) * The Elephant Man (1980) * Elephant Walk (1954) * Eleven Men Out (2005) * Elevated (1997) * The Elevator (1985) * Elevator to the Gallows (1958) * Elf (2003) * Elisa, vida mía (1977) * Elite Squad (2007) * Elite Squad: The Enemy Within (2010) * Elizabeth (1998) * Elizabeth: The Golden Age (2007) * Elizabethan Express (1954) * Elizabethtown (2005) * Ella Enchanted (2004) * Ella, él y sus millones (1944) * Elle (2016) * Elles (2011) * Ellie (1984) * Elling (2001) * Ellos nos hicieron así (1952) * Elmer Gantry (1960) * Elmer's Candid Camera (1940) * Elmer's Pet Rabbit (1941) * Eloy (1969) * Elsa y Fred (2005) * Elsewhere (2001) * Elvira Fernández, vendedora de tiendas (1942) * Elvira's Haunted Hills (2001) * Elvira, Mistress of the Dark (1988) * Elvis and Anabelle (2007) * Elvis Has Left the Building (2005) * Elvis: That's the Way it Is (1970) * Elysium (2013) Em-En * Emanuelle and the Last Cannibals (1984) * Embrujada (1969) * Embrujo (1941) * Embrujo de amor (1970) * Embrujo en Cerros Blancos (1955) * Emerald City (1988) * The Emerald Forest (1985) * Emergency Act 19 (2002) * Emergency Ward (1952) * The Emigrants (1971) * Emil and the Detectives: (1931, 1935, 1954, 1964 & 2001) * Emile (2003) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * Emiliano Zapata (1970) * Emma: (1932, 1972 TV, 1996 & 1996 TV) * Emmanuelle (1974) * Emmanuelle 2 (1975) * Emotional Backgammon (2003) * Emperor (2012) * The Emperor and the Assassin (1999) * The Emperor Jones: (1933 & 1955) * Emperor of the North Pole (1973) * The Emperor Waltz (1948) * The Emperor's Club (2002) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * The Emperor's Shadow (1996) * Empire: (1964, 1986, 2002 & 2005 TV) * Empire of the Ants (1977) * Empire Falls (2005 TV) * Empire of Passion (1978) * Empire Records (1995) * The Empire Strikes Back (1980) * Empire of the Sun (1987) * Employee of the Month: (2004 & 2006) * Empress Chung (2005) * EMR (2005) * En carne viva (1954) * En Route (2004) * Enakku 20 Unakku 18 (2004) * Enchanted (2007) * Enchanted April (1992) * The Enchanted Cottage (1945) * Enchantment (1921 & 1948) * Encino Man (1992) * Encore (1951) * Encounters at the End of the World (2008) * Encrypt (2003) (TV) * The End: (1978, 1998 & 2012) * Ender's Game (2013) * The End of the Affair (1999) * End of Days (1999) * The End of Evangelion (1997) * End of the Line (2008) * End of the Spear (2006) * The End of Summer (1962) * The End of Violence (1997) * End of Watch (2012) * The End of the World and the Cat's Disappearance (2015) * Endgame: (1983 & 1999) * Endhiran (2010) * Endless Desire (1958) * Endless Love (1981) * Endless Nights In Aurora (2014) * The Endless Summer (1966) * Enduring Love (2004) * Enemies, a Love Story (1989) * The Enemy Below (1958) * Enemy at the Gates (2001) * Enemy Mine (1985) * Enemy of the State (1998) * L'Enfance Nue (1968) * L'Enfant (2005) * Les Enfants Terribles (1950) * The Enforcer: (1951 & 1976) * Engel & Joe (2001) * The English Patient (1996) * The English Teacher (2013) * The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill But Came Down a Mountain (1995) * Enigma (2001) * The Enigma of Kaspar Hauser (1974) * Enlightenment Guaranteed (2002) * Ennavale (2001) * Enough (2002) * Enough Said (2013) * Enron: The Smartest Guys in the Room (2005) * Ensign Pulver (1964) * Enter the Dragon (1973) * Enter the Ninja (1981) * Enter the Phoenix (2004) * Enter the Void (2010) * The Entertainer (1960) * The Entity (1983) * Entourage (2015) * Entr'acte (1924) * Entrapment (1999) * Entre Nous (1983) * Envy (2004) Ep-Eu * Epic (2013) * Epic Movie (2007) * Epidemic (1987) * Episode (1935) * The Equation of Love and Death (2008) * Equilibrium (2002) * Equinox (1970) * Equinox Flower (1958) * Equus (1977) * Er Dong (2008) * Eragon (2006) * Erased (2012) * Eraser (1996) * Eraserhead (1977) * Das Erbe (1935) * Erik the Viking (1989) * Erin Brockovich (2000) * Ermo (1994) * Ernest series: ** Ernest in the Army (1998) ** Ernest Goes to Camp (1987) ** Ernest Goes To Jail (1990) ** Ernest Rides Again (1993) ** Ernest Saves Christmas (1988) * Ernst Thälmann (1954, 1955 sequel) * Eroica (1949) * Eros (2004) * Erotic Ghost Story (1987) * Erotic Liaisons (1992) * The Errand Boy (1961) * Es geschah am hellichten Tag (1958 & 1997 TV) * Escaflowne (2000) * Escape (1940) * Escape from the 'Liberty' Cinema (1990) * Escape 2000 (1983) * Escapee (2011) * Escape from Alcatraz (1979) * Escape at Dawn (1950) * Escape from Fort Bravo (1953) * Escape from Hong Kong Island (2004) * Escape from L.A. (1996) * Escape from Mars (1999) (TV) * Escape from New York (1981) * Escape from the Planet of the Apes (1971) * Escape from Planet Earth (2013) * Escape Me Never (1935) * Escape Plan (film) (2013) * Escape to Victory (1981) * Escape to Witch Mountain: (1975 & 1995 TV) * The Escapist (2008) * Eskimo Limon (1978) * Esper Mami: Hoshizora no Dancing Doll (1988) * Est - Ouest (1999) * La estrategia del caracol (1993) * The Eternal Jew (1940) * Eternal Moment (2011) * Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004) * The Eternal Waltz (1954) * Eternity and a Day (1998) * Eulogy (2004) * Eureka: (1984 & 2000) * Europa (1991) * Europa '51 (1952) * Europa Europa (1990) * Europa Report (2013) * EuroTrip (2004) Ev-Ez * Eva: (1948, 1958, 1962, 2010 & 2011) * Evan Almighty (2007) * Evangelion series: ** Evangelion: Death and Rebirth (1997) ** Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone (2007) ** Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance (2009) ** Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo (2012) * Eve: (1968 & 2008) * Eve's Bayou (1997) * Evelyn (2002) * Even Cowgirls Get the Blues (1993) * Even Dwarfs Started Small (1970) * Evening (2007) * Evening Bell (1988) * An Evening with Kevin Smith (2002) * The Evening Star (1996) * Evening – Night – Morning (1920) * Event Horizon (1997) * Ever After (1998) * Eveready Harton in Buried Treasure (1928) * Everest: (1998 & 2015) * Everlasting Moments (2008) * Everlasting Regret (2005) * Every Child (1979) * Every Girl Should Be Married (1948) * Every Little Step (2008) * Every Which Way but Loose (1978) * Everybody Has Secrets (2004) * Everybody Wins (1990) * Everybody's All-American (1988) * Everybody's Famous! (2000) * Everybody's Fine: (2009 & 2016) * Everyday (2000) * Everyman's Feast (2002) * Everynight ... Everynight (1994) * Everyone Says I Love You (1996) * Everyone's Hero (2006) * Everything Goes (2004) * Everything Is Illuminated (2005) * Everything Must Go (2010) * Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Sex* (*But Were Afraid to Ask) (1972) * Everything's Gone Green (2006) * Evidence of the Film (1913) * Evil: (2003 & 2005) * Evil Alien Conquerors (2002) * Evil Aliens (2006) * The Evil Cult (1993) * The Evil Dead (1981) * Evil Dead (2013) * Evil Dead II (1987) * Evil Dead Trap (1988) * The Evil Eye: (1917 & 1920) * The Evil of Frankenstein (1964) * The Evil That Men Do (1984) * Evil Twin (2007) * Evil Under the Sun (1982) * Evil: In the Time of Heroes (2009) * Evilenko (2004) * Evita: (1996 & 2008) * Evolution: (1971, 2001 & 2015) * Evolver (1995) * Evrydiki BA 2O37 (1975) * Ewoks: The Battle for Endor (1985) * The Ex: (1997 & 2007) * Ex Fighting (2014) * Ex-Files 2 (2015) * Exam (2010) * Excalibur (1981) * Excess Baggage (1997) * Executive Action (1973) * Executive Decision (1996) * Executive Suite (1954) * eXistenZ (1999) * Exit to Eden (1994) * Exit Through the Gift Shop (2010) * Exit Wounds (2001) * Exodus: (1960, 2007 British, 2007 Hong Kong & 2015) * Exodus: Gods and Kings (2014) * Exodus: Tales from the Enchanted Kingdom (2005) * The Exorcism of Emily Rose (2005) * Exorcist series: ** Dominion: Prequel to the Exorcist (2005) ** The Exorcist (1973)'' ** Exorcist: The Beginning (2004) ** Exorcist II: The Heretic (1977) ** The Exorcist III (1990) * Exotica (1995) * Expedition: Bismarck (2002) (TV) * Expelled: No Intelligence Allowed (2008) * The Expendables: (1989, 2000 & 2010) * The Expendables 2 (2012) * The Expendables 3 (2014) * The Experiment (2010) * Das Experiment (2001) * Experiment Perilous (1944) * Experiment in Terror (1962) * Experiments in the Revival of Organisms (1940) * The Exploits of Elaine (1914) * Explorers (1985) * Exponát roku 1827 (2008) Czech * The Express (2008) * The Expulsion (1923) * The Exterminating Angel (1962) * The Exterminator (1980) * Exterminator 2 (1984) * The Extra (2005) * Extract (2009) * Extraordinary Measures (2010) * Extraordinary Mission (2017) * Extreme Measures (1996) * Extreme Ops (2002) * Extreme Prejudice (1987) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) * Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close (2012) * Extremities (1986) * The Eye series: ** The Eye (2002) ** The Eye 2 (2004) ** The Eye 10 (2005) * The Eye (2008) * Eye of the Beholder (2000) * Eye of the Devil (1967) * Eye for an Eye: (1996 & 2008) * Eye of the Needle (1981) * Eyes of Laura Mars (1978) * Eyes Wide Shut (1999) * Eyes Without a Face (1959) * Eyewitness (1981) * Ezra (2007) Previous: List of films: D Next: List of films: F See also * Lists of films * Lists of actors * List of film and television directors * List of documentary films * List of film production companies References E Category:Lists